Bleeding Stars And The Timeless Moon
by melloxxxx
Summary: This is another fan-fiction of mine...I mean duh, of course it is. What else would be placed on this godforsaken website? XD Enjoy and what-not and REVIEW; YOU LITTLE MONKEYS!


Bleeding Stars And The Timeless Moon

Bleeding Stars And The Timeless Moon.

My name is Momiji Nekohamaru. I am a highly trained jonin class shinobi, related to the Hyuuga clan. Actually; I'm a member of the Hyuuga clan. My real name is Kiba Hyuuga. Yes, I realise that the first part of my true identity is also Mr. Inuzuka's as well. But I'm a female.

I have very long, silky smooth violet hair a little past my lower back; with two ponytails and bangs. Since I am a Hyuuga my kekkai genkai is of course my Byakugan, making my eyes also of a violet colour. Usually for my attire I wear an indigo vest, cut short at the bottom so that it resembles a tube top along with a gaping area in the back revealing my fishnet clothing beneath.

Ivory bandages wrap around my torso including my left arm. My left forearm and hand is currently disabled, forever numb and nearly useless in battle. I'm not sure how this had happened to me, the memory clearly erased from my mind. My right arm on the other hand is quite useful, trained as much as the rest of my body. A glove with black bandages wrap around my right arm almost reaching my shoulder.

I also wear a short cream coloured skirt that's slightly tattered at the bottom, over the top of my blue cargoes and my black ninja shoes. My weapon of choice is a large shuriken that I can summon at will, including some kunai and other tools in a pouch slung around my waist. My Konoha head-band is also tied around my waist and the final description of my regular appearance are my fishnet stockings and golden locket I always keep around my neck, close to my heart.

The locket is empty.

Never in all my seventeen years of life have I known where such a memoir had come from, I've had it for as long as I can remember. Currently I'm not friends nor acquaintences with anyone, traveling on my own all the time. I camp out often in the woods, watching the clouds crawl across the sky. I don't have anywhere that I can truly call home either…I don't remember my parents at all, just my current name and past name. Also all of my jutsus I trained myself to learn…along with all of my storage of chakra.

From what I've heard the current Hokage; being the most famed Lady Tsunade uses the same method as I. For years I've stored extra chakra I'd normally just burn away in my sleep or during other activities inside of my body. She stores it where her third eye is located, I store it in my useless left hand. I hope that someday that hand will shrug off its cold lifeless exterior once I save up enough chakra to restore it. Then I can become an even stronger shinobi.

…I guess I should also explain how I know about all of the other ninja other than myself. My byakugan is different than the rest of my family, you see. Rather than only being able to see what lays beyond a limited distance, I see much farther. So, so much more farther. I hear the minds of literally everyone from any lands or seas. Animals other than humans and everything else. I can see the people, too. You might think that the rush of everyone's thoughts might bother me, but I simply find it quite calming.

If I truly wish I can tune them all out, or focus on just one being. It's so incredible that nobody would be able to solve the reason to such a gift, my eyes are so powerful. I can't shoot lazers or any weird thing like that from them, but my sixth sense is so highly developed I could probably create such an illusion if I so wished.

Hearing all those voices in my head can really make me lonely inside, oddly. For awhile knowing everything that was going on in the world was very, very comforting; and made me feel so wanted that I would have such a gift. But I always hear people talking and hanging out with their friends, family and even just simple acquaintances that they've just met. I don't have any of that. I don't know anyone in person.

So I've been working on finding out where Konohagakure is. My gift doesn't show landscape or anything, so I tune into my surroundings for help in my journey. So far I've discovered that I'm somewhere near a famous city, but I can't quite make out the name. Lately my eyes have been out of focus.

"Ah, what to do? What to do?" I began to stir a stick I found in a puddle of mud. Things have been quite boring these days.

I was lying on my left side, watching the raindrops from above and half-glaring at my extinguished fire. I haven't been able to sleep for awhile now, and sighed as I saw my reflection in the mud puddle. My eyes were so dark that I resembled a panda, except one that hadn't slept in a month or so.

Thunder and lightning cracked the sky, water pouring fiercely onto my cold flesh. I was so calm, so tranquil at this moment. So in this blessing of serenity I let my eyelids fall, not allowing them to open until I awoke in a little while. I began to drift into a deep slumber, into a long-forgotten night of sleep…one without any dreams nor nightmares of course, my gift wouldn't allow that. No idea why…


End file.
